Who's There?
by CoconutShocks
Summary: Lynn originally planned to go to the mall with her friends, but when she forgets her wallet in the locker room and goes back to get it, she's confronted by Kentin. What could he want? Oneshot.


Lynn's eyes lazily moved about the classroom, scanning each individual poster on the wall, each head of hair in front of her, and the green leaves swaying in the late spring breeze outside of the window to her right. Mr. Faraize, her history teacher, had a test scheduled for her class period that practically no one has studied for but her, save Melody and Nathaniel who usually got A's on every assignment they were given, but they were responsible. Studying left the brunette in a position where she actually knew a good ninety percent of the answers without having to second-guess herself. It also, however, left her bored since she had finished early with no one to talk to. There was nothing more bothersome than waiting for school to end on a Friday.

Melody was working on a sheet of homework in front of her and Nathaniel was sitting too far away for her to try and whisper jokes to him. In her previous class period, she and Rosalya were passing notes back and forth to each other all the while without getting caught; the teacher had been playing clips from youtube relating to their current subject: element reactivity. It was cool to see the alkali metals explode when combined with certain mixtures but what she and Rosalya had to talk about seemed a little more important, as shallow as she knew that sounded.

Just when Lynn felt like she was going to fall asleep, she was jolted awake by a weak vibration coming from her pocket. Mr. Faraize didn't allow phones to be kept on your person when tests were being taken so she pressed her hand over it to try and subdue the noise. Fortunately, she sat in the back row and he was too far away to notice. Warily glancing at her teacher, Lynn slid her from out from her pocket and discreetly checked the message it displayed.

 **Message from: Rosa**

hey wanna go out shopping after school today? :o

 **there's a new fashion line at julien's and i wanna check it out**

A smile forced its way onto Lynn's lips. Good old Rosalya, she could always count on her. It was like she had this crazy weird sixth sense that helped her in the worst of situations. Lynn could only think back to her run-in with Deborah a few months ago, all she could do was shudder with distaste. Slouching over, she began to type her reply.

 **To: Rosa**

 **yeah i'd love to! wanna meet in front of the school and take the bus?**

Lynn lightly tapped 'send' and placed her phone between her thighs so no one could see it. Before long, another reply came.

 **Message from: Rosa**

 **good by me. since i'm dragging you there, i'll buy you a drink at chez louis. i don't want to hear and back talk from you, missy. you're getting a drink.**

To: Rosa

Message from: Rosa

don't cry for my wallet's sake. it's only like two bucks anyway.

To: Rosa

fine w/e but i'm picking out a pastry too if you're springing for the drink

Message from: Rosa

done deal, my friend

There was a shift next to Lynn, causing her to jump a bit. For a second, she thought it was Mr. Faraize coming to take her phone away, but it was just a classmate getting up to turn in his test, along with a handful of other students. Lynn checked the time on her phone, seeing that school was going to end in less than five minutes, leaving a few frazzled students to hurriedly try and finish their tests, one of them being Iris. Lynn almost felt bad for her… well, she did feel bad for her, but she would probably finish in time. She usually did, so there was nothing to worry about. She looked back down at her phone.

 **To: Rosa**

see you in a couple minutes, i gotta hide my phone before faraize takes it away

Message from: Rosa

ugh that man. he needs to get his act together before trying to ruin other people's lives

Lynn let out a small chortle that she kept under her breath before turning her phone off and placing it back into her pocket. Just about everyone had turned in their test by that point, including Castiel who had turned his head back to face her. Lynn's cheeks flushed a weak red at his eye contact before he gave her a wink and a grin, prompting Lynn to stick her tongue out at him. Castiel snickered and went back to leaning against his chair, passing something that Lynn couldn't identify to Lysander. It looked like a scrap of paper, but it also could have been a large guitar pick from the way it was shaped.

The guitar pick was easily ruled out as she saw Lysander hold the scrap of paper up to read its contents. However, after she saw the tips of the silver-haired teen's ears darken to a red similar to her own not long ago, her natural curiosity was piqued as per usual. Lysander turned his head slightly to peek at Lynn, but after noticing that she was already staring at him made the poor boy's eyes widen and he quickly tore his eyesight from her. Okay, now she was really curious. What the Hell was on that piece of paper? She had to find out, but it could wait until tomorrow. It was too late in the day to snoop around now.

Before she knew it, the bell rang to signal classes were finished for the day, and for the week. Standing up with a stretch, Lynn held her hands high up in the air together. Unbeknownst to her, that had caught Nathaniel's attention. A small amount of her flat stomach was showing and it was enough to make him yearn to find out what the rest of her looked like. Lynn had no idea how bad he had it for her. After slipping the straps of her backpack over her arms, Lynn began walking past her friends that sat in the back with her, saying goodbye to each of them and wishing them to have a nice weekend before she was stopped by the blond class president at the front of the room.  
"Hey, Lynn. Going somewhere this weekend?" he asked with a charming smile, much to Castiel and Lysander's disapproval. "Yeah, I'm going to the mall with Rosalya today! How did you know?" A flicker of amusement shone through Nathaniel's amber eyes as he placed his hands on his hip. "You just looked excited is all. Do you have any plans for Saturday? There's a new movie coming out and I wanted to ask if you'd like to go with me since there isn't much to do at my apartment at the moment."

That was right, Nathaniel had recently moved out of his parent's house to live on his own with his newfound legal independence. Up until a short while ago, Nathaniel had to be the perfect student and child around the clock. But now, since he was living on his own, a new confidence was brimming within him, although he was the same sweetheart as before.

Her pink, lightly glossed lips curved upwards into a smile. "I'd love to, but I need to check if that's alright with my parents first. If it wasn't for Rosalya asking me to go to the mall with her, I could have probably gone with you tonight since my parents are both working and I have a curfew I could use to my advantage. Say… why did you say there was nothing to do at your apartment? Is that a subtle invitation, Mr. President?" A light dusting of red became prominent in Nathaniel's cheeks as he began to twiddle his fingers out of nervous habit. "Well, I…"  
Suddenly, Castiel shoved Nathaniel aside with Lysander trailing behind him. "She's not interested, buzz off." Nathaniel's demeanor rapidly switched to one of severe agitation. "I don't see how I was bothering her in any way." The two began one of their common quarrels as Lynn began to back away slowly from them, feeling herself make contact with someone tall and broad. Turning around, she saw that she had accidentally bumped into Lysander, who only offered a kind smile. "Hello, Lynn. Fancy meeting you here," he joked, closing his eyes with a gleeful chuckle.

"Hi, Lysander," she returned. "Yeah, real surprise." Lynn lamely jerked her thumb behind her, motioning to their friends who were too busy clawing at each other to notice that they were the topic of a conversation. "Oh, yes, I suppose we should stop them." Lysander showed some concern when he spoke, bringing his hand to his chin, tapping it thoughtfully. "No, they'll tire themselves out eventually. If we left right now, they wouldn't notice."

Lysander chuckled once more, nodding in agreement. "I have no objections, shall we go then? I'll see you off at the front of the school, if you'd like." Lynn smiled widely, she sometimes had a hard time believing a teenage boy could be so proper and polite. "That would be sweet of you, but… I don't think that would be such a good idea." Concern flooded Lysander's expression. "Oh no, is there something wrong? Are you alright?" Lynn ran a few fingers through her hair before she spoke. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. It's just that I'm meeting up with Rosalya and… y'know…"  
It took a moment but Lysander gave her a knowing gaze. "I see. Well, you would have to be correct there. You go on ahead, I'll do my best to separate these two," he said, nodding towards Castiel and Nathaniel who may have been seconds away from bloodshed. "I wish you the best of luck, my knight in shining armor." Lysander's face flushed at her words but he smiled gently nonetheless. "Thanks."  
After waving goodbye to the group, Lynn stepped outside of the classroom, spotting a few more familiar faces down the hall. Kentin, Armin, and Alexy were standing around, talking at Alexy's locker when her blue-headed best friend noticed her. "Hey, Lynn! Come on over!" he called out, waving his arm. She smiled in response, wasting no time walking over to them. "Hi, guys. What are you up to?"

"Armin was blabbering about a game he just finished so you didn't miss anything important," Alexy said while shrugging his shoulders. Armin frowned in response. "What? No way, you should have listened to every detail! It was such a great game!"

"What game was it anyway?" Lynn asked, scratching the back of her head and pulling a few locks of hair that were stuck under backpack free from their prison. "BioShock, it had the greatest endings ever! I'm gonna buy the second game today, do you wanna come with? We were all gonna go to the mall and pick it up." Kentin scoffed at him. "No, you mean we were going to get dragged there."

"I have no problem with going to the mall. I hear Julien's has a new fashion line out today! I wanna go check that out!" Lynn smiled when she heard Alexy's input. "You could go with Rosalya and I, we were gonna go to the mall today too. The more the merrier!" Alexy bounced up and down on his heels. "I would love that! Anything would be better than going to some boring video game store." Armin obviously took offense to that statement, as he was about to say something but was interrupted by Alexy once more. "Were you guys going to be leaving later?"

Lynn shook her head. "No, actually. We were going to leave right after school, but I've been taking my sweet time getting out the door. Do you guys want to take the bus with us?" she asked, looking at the two other boys who were getting excluded from the conversation. "Sure," Armin grinned. Kentin only nodded, but doing so while avoiding eye contact which Lynn found especially odd. Why wasn't he speaking as much as he normally did?

"It's settled then, let's get going," Alexy said, confidently setting his hands as he spoke, like a king speaking to his loyal subjects. They all started to walk towards the front entrance afterward, Armin and Alexy bickering in the front, and Lynn keeping to the back of the group with Kentin. "Hey," she nudged him, "something the matter?" Kentin appeared shocked when her elbow made contact with his arm, complemented by a bright blush spreading across his cheeks. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a little under the weather is all."

"I wouldn't argue, your face is super flushed. Why don't you go home then? It's not good to push yourself like that."

"No, it's not that kind of sick. My shoulders have just been really stiff all day because I didn't stretch before exercising last night."  
"Oh, I see. Are you still going to exercise tonight?"  
"Maybe not as much as I usually do… just some aerobics to loosen up and then a hot shower. Yeah, that sounds nice." Kentin smiled at her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The four of them filed out of the front doors, Alexy and Lynn spotting Rosalya who was already waiting not-so-patiently at the bus stop. "What took you so long? I've been out here for like 10 minutes." Lynn smiled sheepishly and nudged Alexy forward. "We have another fashionista joining us. I stopped by to say hi and found out they were also going to the mall, so I brought them along."

Rosalya shrugged, followed by a smile. "Well, whatever. You're here now and the bus hasn't even gotten here yet so you're fine. You do have your metro card and student ID with you today, right?"  
"Of course I do, they're in my wallet," Lynn said, taking her backpack off her shoulders and unzipping it. After fishing around for awhile, she became panicked. "I… oh no!" Everyone turned to look at her. "I think I forgot my wallet in the locker room! Hold on, I'm going to run and get it!"

"I hope you know we're totally going to get on the bus if it gets here before you do!" Alexy shouted after her. "Don't worry, I won't be that long," Lynn yelled back at him, disappearing into the field house. After slipping past the basketball club, she yanked the door to the locker room open. The brunette hurried past the other lockers until she came to her own, trying to enter her combination in a rush, which only led to it sticking shut. With another try, Lynn successfully undid her lock and swung open the small metal door.

Inside were her gym clothes, deodorant, perfume, extra lip gloss, and, of course, her wallet. She quickly grabbed it and shoved it into her backpack when she heard the door creak open. No one else was in the locker room when she came in, someone else must have come in after her. It probably wasn't anyone from the basketball team, they were already dressed and ready to go. _Who's there?_ she wondered.

Quick and heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room, getting closer and closer. If Lynn wasn't so terrified, she would have ran away or hid somewhere. However, her feet remained glued to the tile floors, shoulders trembling with widened eyes. It could have been a criminal intruding the school. A gunman, an assailant of sorts … or a werewolf. All plausible and perfectly realistic answers for a frightened teenage girl who spent her time watching horror flicks at home.

There was no end to her relief when she saw Kentin skidding around the corner. "Hey! You scared me, you jerk!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot. Kentin quickly shook his head, raising his index finger to his lips with a shush. Confused, Lynn began looking around at their surroundings, trying to find out what he was afraid of. In any case, he seemed to be more frightened than her by a long shot. With a whisper, she leaned in close. "What are you running from?"

He pursed his lips in reply, firmly grabbing her hand and dragging her over to the showers. After ushering her behind a curtain, Kentin made sure to adjust it so there weren't any cracks of light coming through. Moving away quietly, he sat down on a wooden bench, bringing his feet off the ground. Turning his attention towards Lynn, he patted the spot next to him. "Do what I'm doing," he whispered.

Thoroughly confused by this point, Lynn mimicked him, sitting on the bench and hugging her legs in close. "Don't make a sound," he whispered again. With that, he clammed up, eyes shifting over every inch of the shower, making sure there was no way to be seen. If there was one thing Lynn was thankful for, it was that no one used the showers. Otherwise, the bench they were sitting on may have been wet. Fortunately, that wasn't a problem. The only problem was that she was in such close proximity to Kentin, her long time crush.

Soon enough, she found her own cheeks begin to heat up. Around the same time, the locker room door swung open again. Two pairs of feet were running around.

"Are you sure you saw him run in here?"

"I'm positive, he's not escaping Microgames this time around."

Of course, it was Armin and Alexy. Kentin probably didn't want to go to the mall in the first place, and was just trying to hide from them, and obviously not a werewolf.

Their footsteps began to get dangerously close when Lynn heard Alexy's cell phone notification begin to play. "What is it?" Armin asked. "Rosalya says the bus is right down the street, we gotta go! We can bother Kentin later!" Alexy panicked, turning one hundred and eighty degrees and running out of the locker room with Armin following suit. "But what about Lynn?" his voice trailed off as he ran after his brother. Once all was quiet, Kentin got up and peeked out of the curtain. The room was empty.

Exhaling loudly in respite, he fell back against the shower wall, slumping back down next to Lynn. "I'm going to guess and say you really didn't want to go to the mall, right?" she asked, tapping her chin. "Yeah, I really didn't," he responded with a chuckle, sitting up straight. "After you ran off, I figured I could do the same so I tried to lie and say I forgot that I had to stay after for math help."

"So what went wrong?" Lynn asked, tilting her head onto her knee. "I have an A in math." The two of them remained silent for a moment before breaking into a giggle fit. Clearing her throat with a smile, Lynn questioned him further. "I see, but how did they know that?"

"Alexy is in my class and I showed him my progress report a few days ago."

"Then that's a pretty poor lie, darling."

"Don't call me that," he fussed, burying his own face in his knees.

"Alright, I won't, but only if you answer one last question."

"That depends on what it is…"

It was time she got somewhat of a perspective on what he thought of her, and she was damn ready to find out. "Why did you say yes to going to the mall earlier if you didn't want to go?" Peeking over at her, Kentin's bright green eyes locked with her own, a red flush in his cheeks, and even on the tips of his ears. "Uh… well… I… that is…" he stuttered, looking around, looking everywhere except her. From his reaction, Lynn got exactly what she wanted. He probably wouldn't come right out and say he liked her, but she had been gathering information by herself for awhile now.

When Kentin left for military school, he was still sweet little Ken, a prepubescent teen who had no problem declaring his feelings for her. She liked him at that point, but it wasn't love, it was more like she thought he was cute. She was a little heartbroken when he left though. But when he came back, puberty had hit hard, and little Ken had gone through quite the growth spurt.

The sad thing about him coming back was that he wasn't Ken anymore, he was Kentin. At that time, it seemed like he not only outgrew his clothes, but his feelings for her too. Bit by bit, they returned until his old personality was plain in sight, but without the obvious declarations of love. His new look gave him confidence, but deep down he was still Ken, which was the best part about him.

In the midst of her memory, Lynn blinked back to reality to see Kentin biting his lip, tapping his fingertips against the bench, like he was in deep thought himself. "Kentin? You okay?" That snapped his attention back to her, his face even more red than before. "Lynn, the only reason I said yes to going to the mall today was because of you!" _Okay, I didn't expect that_ , she thought. All she could manage to choke out was a 'huh' before Kentin turned his body towards her and scooped up both of her hands in his own.

"That's not all…" he trailed off, leaning in slowly, albeit gingerly. Her heartbeat felt so intense that she was certain Kentin must have heard it. The last time he tried something like this was when the two of them got locked in the science room together, and he tried to kiss her, but failed. This time, Lynn had no rabbit to protect her, so there was no getting away from him now. Even so, she didn't mind this time around, she actually felt ready, but very nervous. Lynn had kissed guys before, but none that she had such strong feelings for. Just flings back in their old town.

He gulped, scooting in even closer. His fingers twitched, and he shut his eyes before gently pressing his lips to hers. As cheesy as it sounded to even her, Lynn swore she saw stars. Kentin remained in the same position for a few moments before pulling away, staring Lynn square in the eyes. "I love you. I love you so much that I want to list one hundred, no, one million different beautiful things that remind me of you, but could never really fill the void if you're not actually with me. I- argh! That sounds stupid.

"I just… my brain gets so twisted when you're with me, you know? Like it's full of flower petals and cookies." Kentin paused before slapping his hand over his eyes. "Oh my God, that sounds even more stupid than before." Lynn's face felt on fire. No one had ever confessed to her like that before, other than good old Ken, but that was just a simple "I love you!" and nothing more. Even if Kentin thought what he was saying was stupid, it really did touch her heart in the most meaningful way. Smiling wide, she quickly moved in to give him another kiss to stop his ramblings. "I love you too!" she exclaimed, followed by yet another kiss. "I liked what you said, I don't think it was stupid, please don't hide yourself," she said calmly, taking one of his hands and lacing their fingers together.

Kentin was even more surprised than she was, the evident blush plain on his face. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before desperately looking around the stall. Before long, his eyes found hers. "Do you… really mean that?" Lynn nodded. Kentin didn't seem too convinced. "It's just that I've seen you talking with the other guys and, I dunno, it makes me feel less important. Like you could do better or something," he said, sounding quite dejected. Lynn raised a brow. "If I liked another guy, why would I…" she said, leaning in to give him another kiss, "only do this to you?"

His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "You mean, you actually like me? The same way I like you?" Lynn chuckled before planting another barrage of kisses on him. "If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. I love you!" Kentin gave a boyish grin and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight while Lynn laughed. Kentin stiffened slightly, inching away to face her. "Lynn, could we... um… kiss some more?" Lynn didn't bother responding with words, she opted to answer him with her lips instead.

The pair made themselves comfortable on the wooden bench as they worked their lips over one another. Small, chaste kisses at first, but soon delved into something heavier. Kentin prodded his tongue against her lips, and Lynn opened her mouth, running their tongues alongside each other. As they kissed, Lynn ran her fingers through his hair, lightly tugging here and there, which seemed to drive Kentin mad. She gently clasped her lips around his tongue, slowly pulling away, leaving the both of them some time to come up for air.

Lynn saw how red Kentin's face had gotten, and how ragged his breathing was as well. He was undeniably handsome, but this sight made him look sexy, like, really sexy. It sent a shiver down her spine, and her insides began to feel hot. Kentin leaned back in, fervently kissing her lips, but soon made his way down to her neck. Lynn groaned as he sucked on and licked the crook of her neck, and jolted when she felt his hand squeeze her breast. "K-Kentin?" she squeaked. Kentin snapped back to his senses and yanked his hand away. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lynn noticed the sharp change in attitude. It was good to see he still had his wits.

"What were you doing?" He didn't respond at first, trying to find the right words. "Did you not like it…?" Lynn flushed at his question.

"I wouldn't say I didn't like it, you just startled me is all."

"Do you not want me to do it anymore? I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"Well…"

"Well…?"

"I… kind of do want you to do it. It felt good."

The boyish grin was back. _Sigh, that grin makes me weak_. Just before he was about to start kissing her again, Lynn held up a finger. Kentin appeared confused. "Let me make things a little easier," she said. Lynn pulled her shirt off and placed it next to her, leaving her mostly exposed. She had her bra on, and luckily it was her favorite one. The one that made her cleavage look the best. "You can… touch me now," she said, looking away, feigning embarrassment. Yes, she had kissed before, and yes, she had also gone to second base. But that was as far as she had gotten. Kentin, however, was a different story.

His cheeks burned a bright red as he scanned her body, and forgot what they were doing. "Kentin," Lynn said, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes, "you okay?" Kentin cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his bangs. "Sorry, I was just thinking that you were really beautiful is all." Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at herself. "Um, thank you," she mumbled, very grateful for the compliment. Kentin moved closer to her, testing the waters by giving her a light squeeze. Lynn didn't object, so he continued.

He kissed along her collarbone and the side of her neck, groping her breast. Although he was trying his best to keep a clear head, some primal urges inside him screamed to be released. It was a difficult battle with himself, and Kentin felt that if this was to go on, he might do something they would both regret. He gulped as he heard Lynn's breathing hitch while he sucked on her neck, unknowingly leaving a hickey. Lynn, again, jolted to feel his hand on her breast. However, unlike the last time, Kentin's hand was underneath her bra, feeling around until he found her nipple.

Kentin looked up at her to see if what he was doing was okay, but all he saw were Lynn's eyes with an unfamiliar hunger in them. Tentatively, Kentin reached behind her and undid the clasps on her bra before pulling it off. His face flushed even more when he stared at her fully exposed breasts. It was hard to say, but he couldn't decide whether she was utterly hot, or utterly cute. The way she looked at him, and how attractive she was, were both hot. But how she was breathing, how she was positioned, were both cute.

Kentin called it a tie and leaned down to drag his tongue over her nipple, making Lynn exhale sharply. She covered her mouth, but the muffled moans and groans still slipped out, fueling his libido. He grazed his teeth lightly over one breast while pinching and rubbing her other nipple. Lynn squirmed beneath him, trying to find something to do that would make him feel good as well. She felt as if she was getting all the attention and sought to fix that. She firmly pressed her hand onto his shoulder and pushed him back up against the wall.

Again, he showed signs of concern, but before he could get a word out, Lynn climbed on top of him. When she lowered her hips onto his lap, she was surprised to feel that he had an erection, but that was to be expected of a situation like this. Kentin hissed as Lynn began to grind her hips on top of him, feeling his member pulse and twitch. Placing both hands on his cheeks, Lynn gently brought his face up to hers, lightly biting his lower lip, sucking gently, and running her tongue along the edge.

Kentin placed his hands on her hips, and thrust upward, sending a thrill up her spine and back down to her center. Lynn mewled as Kentin brought his head down to lick and suck her breasts again while he rhythmically grinded against her as well. The more he grinded back up against her, the more Lynn found that she was way more aroused than she initially planned to be. "Ngh…"

"What's wrong?" Lynn breathed out.

"It's kind of uncomfortable to keep it… y'know… inside my pants."

Lynn's face flushed even more at the thought of seeing a penis in real life. It excited her as well. "You can take it out," she said in a low tone against his ear. Kentin shuddered with pleasure. "If you really want me to," he trailed off, nervously undoing his belt and zipper. When he pulled down his boxers, his erection sprung out, enticing Lynn to stare at it. Kentin bit his lip before tightly shutting his eyes. "Don't just stare at it," he said, looking down and away. "Huh?" Lynn exclaimed, making Kentin realize what he had just said. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it that way! I just… staring at it is embarrassing," he murmured. The way he looked up at her made Lynn's heart race. She held their gaze for a moment longer before looking back down. Ever so lightly, Lynn ran the tip of her fingernail up the underside of his shaft. making Kentin let out some small moans of his own.

"Okay, then I won't stare." Lynn licked her palm, something she had read somewhere once before, and started to stroke him slowly. Kentin covered his mouth with one hand, and grabbed Lynn's thigh with the other. The dewy look in his eyes told her to keep going, but the sudden concern of being found frightened her. Figuring that they had only been in the locker room for about twenty-five minutes, Lynn shoved the fear away. Practices wouldn't end for another hour. Suddenly, Kentin's eyes lit up.

"I forgot, I have something."

"What is it?"

"G-Gimmie a second."

Kentin stuck his hand in his pocket and took out his wallet. "What's in there?" Lynn asked.

As Kentin fished around in one of the compartments, he appeared sheepish. Lynn smirked, continuing to stroke his shaft while he looked, making it difficult for him to continue. "I think I… found it…" he huffed, pulling out a small, silver packet. Lynn took it from him, and was surprised to see Kentin had a condom with him. "How come you have this? Aren't you a virgin?"

His cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "Well, yes, I am. But my mom just shoved a couple at me last month because she said I was 'getting to be that age' or something." Lynn laughed, and Kentin recoiled. "Why are you laughing?" he worried. Lynn stifled her laughter before answering. "Your mom is a wingman. That's what I thought." Kentin looked around awkwardly. "I mean, I guess so. But, uh, would you mind if we didn't talk about my mom when we're…"

Lynn waved her hand. "No problemo. Leave the distractions to me, captain." She looked at the condom once more before tearing it open. Kentin suddenly began to stress over her. "Wait, are you sure you want to do this? Here? In the locker room? With me?" Lynn rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, and double yes. Do you want me to put it on for you?" Kentin shook his head. "It's probably best if I do it myself. Precautions and whatever," he said as they grinned at each other.

Kentin pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it down his erection. While he did that, Lynn climbed off of him and undid her pants. "By the way, would you mind taking off your shirt? I don't want to be the only one here who's half naked, soon to be fully naked." Kentin motioned a phony salute and took off his tank top and overshirt in one go, peeling off his fingerless gloves as well. Lynn couldn't help but admire how he looked.

Military school really did a number on him. He had just the right amount of muscle for her liking. He wasn't super cut, but his abs were definitely showing. Lynn took off her pants, socks, and shoes, and lay them on top of her shirt and bra. Kentin looked her up and down. "Wow… and I thought you looked amazing before…" Lynn puffed up her cheeks. "I can't stare at you, but you can stare at me?" Kentin dramatically looked away, making her chuckle. "Also, um, why did you leave your underwear on?" he asked meekly. Lynn looked down at herself. "I figured you'd be the one who would like to take them off."

Not only did his cheeks flush, so did his ears, and the back of his neck. "Is that so?" he choked out, trying to sound cool, and failing at doing so. Lynn grinned, and went to sit next to him. "It is so," she said in a silvery smooth tone. "They're in the way, why don't you get rid of them?" she said, angling herself towards him, running a hand down to a damp spot on her panties. With the limited experience she had, it was taking a whole lot of courage to say sexy things like that. A first time is a first time, and both of them were obviously trying their best.

It was if Kentin was wearing an invisible leash, because when she said that, he clumsily moved closer to her, desperate to keep going. He hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties and slid them off. As he pulled, he noticed a trail of sticky fluid that connected her labia to the fabric of her panties. The same primal urges he had before came back full force. This time, he didn't ignore them completely. He lowered his head and ran his thumb across her slit, making Lynn quiver. Gingerly, he brought his mouth to her vulva to taste the juices that were seeping out of her.

Lynn let out a moan of pleasure, and Kentin hazily continued to lick her vulva and suck on her clitoris, looking up at her every now and again to drink in her expression. "Lynn," he breathed against her, in between licks. "You taste so good," he groaned out, propping one of her legs over his shoulder. He couldn't stop himself, he kept licking, and sucking, and it was driving Lynn crazy. Her breathing picked up as she started to buck her hips while holding his head in place. She knotted her fingers in his hair as she experienced a small orgasm, her shivers running a course through her body. Kentin wasted no time lapping up her excess juices, eager to get every last drop.

He stood up with a glint of determination in his eyes, but still held the same concern as before. "Asking again, are you sure you want to do this?" Lynn shut her eyes and nodded her head before spreading her legs. Seeing her do that made him ache, and he was practically drooling over everything about her. Kentin grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist as he got closer, positioning the tip of his penis against her vagina. "I'll go slowly," he said in a husky tone.

Slowly, he slid his head inside her. It was no surprise to Lynn that it might be uncomfortable during her first time, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. "Keep going," she breathed, "I'm okay." Kentin pushed in further, stretching her walls out. Now she understood the uncomfortableness people had written about online. Even so, she kept breathing. "Go all the way in, please… just get it over with. I'm good." Kentin, who was barely keeping his sanity, gave a quick nod before snapping his hips forward all the way. Lynn yelped from the sudden pain, but it soon subsided.

Kentin didn't dare move until she told him it was okay. After steadying herself, Lynn nodded at him, signalling that it was okay to move. Slowly, he pulled out, then thrust back in. Lynn didn't show any signs of discomfort, so he thrust again. No discomfort. He began to pick up the pace, finding it more difficult than he thought to not come inside her right then and there. She was so soft, and wet, and hot. It drove him up a wall. Kentin grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around him. Lynn held her hand up to him, and intertwined their fingers.

Leaning down, Kentin gently kissed her as he repeatedly thrust his hips, squeezing her hand. Lynn felt the cold twinge of his dogtags as they fell upon her chest, and felt the cold metal with her free hand before running her fingers through his hair. Kentin switched from her mouth to her breast, hungrily sucking on her nipple while he began to thrust harder. Lynn started to move her hips with his, rousing a low growl from Kentin. "You're so thick," she managed to groan out, prompting him to go faster. "Lynn," he gasped, "I love you."

There was something about how he said it that pushed Lynn further over the edge, it felt so good to hear it from a raspy voice for some reason. Kentin noticed how well she had reacted to it and continued on. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" he repeated in between kisses. Lynn shut her eyes tightly and arched her back, feeling another orgasm approaching. "Let's come together," Kentin groaned against her, feeling his own climax about to begin. With a few final fast, and impressively hard thrusts, Lynn's walls clenched around him and Kentin finished inside her, both of them letting out loud moans of ecstasy.

Kentin slowly pulled out of her and took off the condom, tying the top. Lynn sat up and he immediately kissed her on the lips. It wasn't until now that he realized that her lips were a little swollen from all the kissing they had done, but she looked fantastic all the same.  
"Hey Kentin."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you way more than you love me!"  
"No way! I love you a thousand times more than that!"  
***

Within a few minutes, the pair was dressed and looked presentable once more. Lynn wrapped her arms around Kentin's waist, resting her head on his chest, and Kentin gently stroked her hair before kissing the top of her head. "As much as I want to savor this moment, we should get going," Lynn said. Kentin nodded. "Who should leave first?" Lynn shrugged. "I guess that would be me. After all, this is the girl's locker room. It would look more natural."

Kentin looked shocked and confused at the same time. "Wait, this is the girl's locker room? Oh my God, I must have looked like a creep running in here." Lynn laughed innocently at his lament before rubbing his back. "How did you not notice that? The floors are pink! Calm down, no one saw you. Probably."  
"You think so?"

"Maybe... Probably... Maybe."

"Oh, just scoot already, would you?" he whined as his cheeks flushed. Lynn snickered as she grabbed her belongings. "Meet me at the front of the school so we can properly say goodbye."

Once Lynn was out of the locker room, she saw that the basketball team was finishing early. Perfect timing, she thought, and went to go wait at the front gate. Kentin soon walked up behind her, gently poking her side. "Yo." Lynn yelped in surprise and whipped around to face him with a pout. He laughed in response. "So, how did you want to say goodbye today? We've done just about everything else." Lynn brought him down closer. "Come over tonight, and I'll show you how to _really_ make me scream." she said, patting his cheek and leaving him red in the face as she turned to walk home.


End file.
